1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detergent mixtures containing alkyl or alkenyl oligoglycosides, also known as alkyl polyglycosides, protein hydrolyzates and monomeric cationic surfactants and the use of these mixtures for hair treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washed hair can only be styled with difficulty and reluctance in view of the removal of grease and all soil particles. The creation and maintenance of a style which holds is complicated by the electrostatic charging which the hair undergoes. This is dependent upon the quality of the shampoo and the ambient air humidity level and is particularly noticeable in winter in warm and dry heating air. Accordingly, hair setting preparations are used to improve the combability of washed and towelled hair, for conditioning and for stabilization against external influences.
Commercial liquid hair setting preparations are solutions of film formers in water andr alcohol. Plasticizers are also used to make the film on the hair more flexible. Cationic surfactants improve the combability of hair and reduce its electrostatic charging. The addition of perfume oils rounds off the end product, dyes being unnecessary, although they are often used on aesthetic grounds. Polymers, such as for example polyvinyl pyrrolidone and/or polyvinyl acetate, are typically used as the film formers. In view of the ever-increasing significance being attributed to the ecotoxicological properties of surfactants which come into contact with the human skin or hair, there is a continuing need for products which are ecologically acceptable not only as a whole, but also in regard to their individual ingredients.
Alkyl oligoglycosides, particularly alkyl polyglycosides, are nonionic surfactants which are acquiring increasing significance by virtue of their excellent detergent properties, their broad property spectrum and their high ecotoxicological compatibility. They have been used in combination with polymeric cationic materials for hair treatment.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide new hair setting preparations containing highly dermatologically safe and readily biodegradable film formers. Another problem addressed by the invention was to provide products which would be distinguished by improved removability by washing or brushing.